Scarf
by momicat
Summary: Kazuya mendapat hadiah tidak terduga


Diamond no Ace belongs to Yuji Terajima

* * *

Kazuya meggigil ketika angin di awal musim dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha memberi sedikit kehangatan karena mantel yang dipakainya tanpaknya tidak terlalu membantu. Ujung mata Kazuya melirik laki-laki tinggi disebelahnya yang menatap kesana-kemari dengan bingung. Kakinya mulai pegal, mereka sudah berjalan kurang lebih satu jam di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan namun Satoru masih bingung menentukan apa yang ingin dibelinya. Jalanan yang ramai di malam hari dan beberapa toko yang mulai memasang pernak-pernik natal membuat suasana kota Tokyo lumayan memanjakan mata.

Kazuya pikir tadinya Satoru sudah tahu apa yang akan ia beli untuk diberikan kepada kakeknya sebagai hadiah natal. Tapi mereka sedari tadi hanya berkeliling. Terkadang Satoru mengajaknya berhenti sejenak didepan toko, namun beberapa saat kemudian mengajaknya jalan kembali.

Entah sudah berapa kali dari tadi Kazuya menghela nafas, membuang udara beku yang memasuki paru-parunya. Kazuya tampaknya terlalu meremehkan angin musim dingin. Ia tidak memakai syal dan sarung tangan. Kalau tahu cuaca akan sedingin ini, Kazuya akan menolak ajakan Satoru untuk menemaninya. Kazuya cukup kaget karena ia tidak menyangka Satoru adalah orang romantis yang mau repot-repot memikirkan memberi hadiah untuk orang lain. Tapi Satoru bilang, orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya mengunjungi rumah kakeknya di Tokyo saat natal.

Satoru tidak pernah jalan-jalan di Tokyo. Ia bahkan hanya keluar asrama jika ada pertandingan atau saat ia memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit sewaktu kakinya cidera. Kasihan juga kalau sampai Satoru tersesat karena berkeliaran sendiri di Tokyo. Jadi sebagai senior yang baik, sebagai kapten yang peduli dengan anggotanya dan sebagai orang yang saat itu sedang menganggur dan tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, akhirnya Kazuya bersedia menemani Satoru.

Kepala hitam _ace_ baru Seidou itu menoleh kearah laki-laki disampingnya yang meniup tangannya yang terkepal. Ia menatap wajah Kazuya sudah memerah karena kedinginan sampai ke daun telinga.

"Kau dingin?" Tanya Satoru datar

"Pakai bertanya lagi" Jawab Kazuya sinis "Kau mau membeli sesuatu atau mau berputar-putar disini sampai aku mati membeku?"

Raut Satoru berubah murung. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah tertunduk. "Maaf, senpai! Aku merepotkanmu ya"

Kazuya jadi merasa bersalah membuat juniornya berwajah muram begitu. Helaan nafas kembali dibuang, lalu tubuh Kazuya berputar menghadap Satoru sebelum ia bicara lagi "Ya, sudahlah. Salahku juga tidak memakai syal dan sarung tangan. Pikirkan saja baik-baik apa yang ingin kau beli. Kita masih punya banyak waktu kok"

Senyum lembut di bibir Kazuya membuat Satoru menghangat. Walaupun Kazuya suka bicara seenaknya, Satoru tahu Kazuya adalah orang yang tidak mau menyakiti hati orang lain.

Satoru mengangguk pelan, balas tersenyum kepada seniornya.

Mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk juga. Menghirup udara segar diluar sesekali mungkin bisa menyegarkan pernafasannya yang sehari-hari mencium aroma tanah lapangan baseball dan udara sesak SMA Seido. Kazuya sendiri juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia jalan-jalan.

Tapi masalahnya disini adalah jari-jarinya yang nyaris mati rasa. Angin dingin kembali bertiup melewati mereka dan Kazuya secara reflek mencari kehangatan dengan menepis jarak antara tubuhnya dan Satoru. Merasa tubuhnya di tempeli seseorang, Satoru menoleh. Bahu seniornya sedikit gemetar karena dingn.

Apa cuaca memang sedingin itu? Padahal Satoru merasa biasa saja. ia bahkan juga tak perlu sarung tangan dan syal karena udara semacam ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Kazuya

Kepala hitam Satoru menggeleng

"Kau ini beruang kutub, apa?"

"Senpai-"

"Hm.." Pandangan Kazuya dan Satoru. "Sejujurnya aku ragu akan hal ini"

Kazuya mengerutkan kening "Maksudmu?"

Langkah Satoru terhenti, diikuti Kazuya yang berhenti beberapa senti dibelakang laki-laki tinggi itu "Aku tidak pernah memberi hadiah kepada siapapun. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku dan kakekku benar-benar dekat. Dia hanya mengajariku baseball, dan kami tidak pernah membicarakan hal lainnya. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang disukainya. Kalau saja orang tuaku tidak menyuruhku, aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"Tapi kau mau repot-repot kemari juga, kan" jawab Kazuya "Dari sorot matamu kau seperti benar-benar memikirkan apa yang akan kau berikan padanya. Itu tandanya kau mengharapkan kakekmu akan senang menerima hadiah darimu"

Satoru membuang pandangan dengan wajah merona. "Aku tidak begitu" Gumamnya pelan.

Tawa jahil Kazuya membuat Furuya sedikit kesal "Kau tidak perlu se-khawatir itu"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun!" Tandas Satoru cepat. Wajahnya semakin memerah

Kazuya berjengit, spontan menjauhkan diri dari Satoru "Ya sudah! Kau tidak perlu marah juga"

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Ya..ya! terserah!" Kazuya mengangkat bahu, lalu memperhatikan wajah cemberut Satoru sambil tersenyum geli. "Lagipula ini hadiah, kan. kakekmu akan senang dengan apapun yang kau berikan padanya"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Semua orang pasti suka hadiah"

"Senpai juga suka hadiah?"

Kazuya menoleh lagi kepada Satoru, kemudian tersenyum tipis "Asal isinya tidak aneh-aneh. Seperti pakaian dalam wanita, mungkin"

Satoru terdiam sebentar. Matanya mengedar pada toko-toko yang berjejer, kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah Syal berwarna abu-abu yang terpajang di patung manekin didalam toko pakaian di seberang jalan.

Kazuya tidak sempat berpikir ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik menyeberang jalan. Ia mengikuti langkah Satoru yang membawanya memasuki sebuah toko.

"Permisi, aku mau membeli syal itu" Ucap Satoru tanpa basa-basi pada pelayan toko. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot bertanya harganya dan langsung menyerahkan sejumlah uang ketika pelayan toko membungkus belanjaannya. Kazuya lumayan kaget ketika si pelayan toko menyebutkan total harga yang cukup mahal.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, mereka kemudian berjalan keluar toko.

"Seleramu bagus juga. Kakekmu pasti akan sangat senang" kata Kazuya sambil mereka berjalan

"Ini bukan untuknya"

"Hm?" Kazuya menaikkan alis. Langkahnya terhenti, kemudian menatap heran kepada Juniornya.

Satoru merogoh kedalam _paper bag_ yang bertuliskan nama toko yang mereka kunjungi barusan dan mengeluarkan syal abu-abu yang baru dibelinya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan _paper bag_ yang telah kosong itu pada Kazuya, dan si _catcher_ yang ia sering perebutkan dengan Eijun itu dengan spontan menerimanya.

Jantung Kazuya tiba-tiba menjadi berisik didalam dadanya ketika tangan Satoru tiba-tiba melingkarkan Syal berbahan lembut namun sangat hangat dan nyaman itu ke lehernya. Kazuya mengerjap heran, matanya terpaku ke wajah Satoru yang masih sibuk merapikan syal di lehernya agar terlihat bagus.

"Itu terlihat cocok untukmu" Ujar Satoru dengan senyum puas seolah habis melakukan sesuatu yang membanggakan

Tunggu sebentar!

Bocah ini kerasukan apa?

"H-Hoy, Furuya!" Suara Kazuya tiba-tiba bergetar "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Memberimu hadiah" Jawab Satoru singkat

"Tapi harusnya kau memberi hadiah untuk kakekmu"

"Benar. Dan aku juga memberi untukmu"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kau kedinginan"

Ada kalanya Satoru bisa jadi lebih bodoh daripada Eijun. Seperti saat ini contohnya. Cuma orang aneh seperti Satoru yang tidak kedinginan di cuaca membeku seperti ini. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk memberikannya sebuah syal mahal.

"Bukan itu-"

"Dan karena aku ingin!"

Suara Kazuya terbungkam ketika Satoru memotong ucapannya. Ada senyum mempesona di bibir pitcher itu yang mau tidak mau Kazuya akui menambah kadar ketampanan Satoru. Kazuya menarik kain syal pemberian Satoru hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Udara sangat dingin tapi wajahnya serasa terbakar.

Kenapa Satoru harus bersikap sok ganteng sekarang?

"Tapi ini mahal" Kazuya tidak tahu apakah suaranya yang mengecil atau suaranya teredam oleh kain syal itu.

"Tidak masalah! Aku masih punya uang"

Kazuya hanya tertawa hambar. Percuma ia berdebat. Kazuya suka lupa kadang-kadang Satoru bisa keras kepala.

"Aku sudah lama kepikiran memberikan senpai sesuatu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena selama ini kau sudah mau menangkap lemparanku" Jelas Satoru lagi.

"Itu memang pekerjaanku, kan. Kau tidak usah repot-repot-"

"Aku tidak repot!" Satoru lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Kazuya. "Lagipula aku ingin menjadi yang pertama memberikan hadiah kepadamu"

"Huh?"

Satoru hanya terdiam, dan mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kazuya saja, tapi sepertinya Satoru berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Ayo!" Tidak menjelaskan maksud ucapannya barusan, Satoru justru melangkahkan kaki melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hey, Furuya!" Kazuya mengikuti Satoru beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Satoru cuek

"Heh-" Senyum jahil muncul di bibir Kazuya "Apa benar bukan apa-apa?" Katanya dengan nada menggoda

"Pokoknya bukan apa-apa!" Satoru mempercepat langkahnya. Jangan sampai Kazuya melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Mungkin efek kedinginan, tapi tetap saja memalukan.

"Tapi Sawamura juga memberiku hadiah kemarin" Kazuya berujar riang. Tertawa geli ketika tiba-tiba Satoru menoleh kepadanya dan mengeluarkan Aura aneh yang biasa dikeluarkannya. Kazuya sering mengira kalau Satoru memiliki sihir api atau semacamnya yang bisa keluar disaat tertentu "Aku bercanda. Hilangkan Aura mengerikanmu itu"

Satoru tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tangannya beralih untuk menggandeng sebelah tangan Kazuya dan mengajaknya berjalan. Kazuya sama sekali tidak protes. Ia bahkan membiarkan Satoru memasukkan tangannya yang di gandeng kedalam saku mantelnya.

Lagipula Satoru sudah memberinya hadiah. Membiarkan juniornya melakukan hal yang diinginkannya tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Terimakasih, Furuya!"

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Kazuya mencoba memberikan senyuman yang paling tulus yang ia bisa. Satoru hanya mengangguk. Pipinya kembali bersemu. Kazuya ingin tertawa tapi rasanya ia tidak ingin sifat jahilnya muncul dulu dan mengacaukan suasana.

Tidak sekarang! Tidak ketika ada seseorang yang berusaha membuatnya senang.

* * *

Kenapa saya tiba-tiba tertarik bikin pair ini?

Mungkin karena kadang-kadang saya suka gemes sendiri ngeliat Furuya?

Ya, sudahlah! Setidaknya otak saya sedikit terpakai hari ini.


End file.
